Rift into the Real World
by RubytheDragon1999
Summary: It started as a normal day. Goku and Vegeta were just sparing in the mountains nothing could got wrong, right? Wrong. A vortex has opened up sending our now teenage Saiyans into the real world. Now Goku and Vegeta must face the greatest terror known to man. School.


**Hi y'all this is me with a new story. As y'all may have noticed so yeah read it. For my friends who got a preview read it again this time people went out DIFFERENTLY. Chibi read the disclaimer. **

**Chibi: Disclaimer: We don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, Golden Corral, Memorial Herman Hospital or anything else mentioned in the story.**

_**Telepathic Communication**_

* * *

It was an average day on Earth; the Sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Vegeta and Goku were destroying mountains as they sparred.

"Vegeta, I'm hungry, let's stop for today."

"No way Kakarot, we're going to keep sparring until one of us is incapacitated."

"Vegeta, what does incapacitated mean?"

"It means until you can't move any muscles in your body."

"Yeah, have fun doing that Vegeta. I'm going to eat these cookies Chi-Chi made for me."

Goku was opening the bag of cookies when all of a sudden it disintegrated. "Oh HFIL NO! You want a fight Vegeta you got yourself a fight." Goku clenched his fists and transformed into a Super Saiyan 3.

"Now that's what I'm looking for!" Vegeta exclaimed as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 **(A/N: Yes Veggie is a SSJ4 in this one, meaning he has a tail. Don't like? Deal with it.)**

"Vegeta, what happened to you?"

"Meet your demise Kakarot at the hands of Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta."

The two Saiyans fought for at least 3 hours straight until they heard a loud cracking noise.

"Wait Vegeta, stop. Look. What is that thing?"

"I don't know Kakarot let's go check it out."

When the two Saiyans arrived at the source of the noise, they found a colorful vortex shooting out what seemed to be colorful lightning.

"Look at how pretty it is Vegeta."

"We probably shouldn't let those things coming out of it touch us."

As soon as those words escaped Vegeta's mouth, the vortex sent out a piece of itself out that captured both Saiyans, and dragged them into the vortex.

* * *

**Several hours later**

When Goku woke up he noticed a woman, and a police detective above him.

"Where am I? What happened? Where's Vegeta?"

"You're in the Memorial Herman Hospital. I'm here trying to figure out what happened to you boys to put you in such a beat up state. We haven't been able to wake up your friend because the machines around him keep exploding. This lady here brought you and your friend here."

"Thanks for helping us Miss."

"Just call me Carrie, and I couldn't just leave you and your friend out cold on the street."

"So son, do you think you can tell me what happened to you and your friend."

"Well, Mr. Police Officer, sir, my friend and I were having a friendly spar, when all of a sudden there was this huge shining vortex that swallowed us up and knocked us out, and then I woke up here."

"The officer looked at Goku with a disbelieving look on his face, then said, "Well then if you have any..."

The officer was cut off by a crash across the hall followed by someone angrily yelling, "Who the fuck are you? Where the fuck am I? Where is Kakarot? You bastards killed him didn't you! He probably didn't even notice when it happened did he! I hope you all burn in hell! Better yet..."

"Vegeta stop freaking out I'm fine, besides, if I didn't know any better I would say that you were worried about me." Goku stated as he walked into Vegeta's room.

"In your dreams Kakarot."

"Well, it seems you boys have healed up rather nicely." The doctor declared as he entered Vegeta's room.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the doctor who took care of you boys while you were recovering. Speaking of which, I need to talk to your friend about his extra appendage."

"You have an extra appendage Vegeta?"

"He's talking about my tail, idiot. Before you say anything doctor, I like my tail and don't wish to have it removed. C'mon Kakarot we're leaving."

"I'm afraid you boys can't leave at least not until your parents come to pick you up."

"What! You can't order me to stay anywhere, I'm my own person. Kakarot don't listen to him we're leaving."

"You boys are minors. You, Vegeta, are only 14 and your friend Kakarot is 13."

"That isn't possible," Vegeta whispered to himself _**"The damned thing we got sucked into must have been a rip in time and space. Do you know what this means Kakarot."**_

"_**Not really. Hey Vegeta, I just noticed you have bangs."**_

"_**Now is not the time for that Kakarot, we're stuck in a different dimension, and we're back to being brats, teenagers. I'm going to lie so that we can get out of here and please for the love of Dende follow along with the lie."**_

"_**But Vegeta, lying is wrong."**_

"_**Do you want this doctor to shove a needle up your ass?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Then let me lie."**_

"_**Fine."**_

"Our parents are dead, doctor."

"Tell me the story behind that."

"I'd rather not, but if it will get me and Kakarot out of this hell hole then I'll do it. When I was 8, I went out on a hunting trip with my father, but something in my gut kept telling to stay home with my mom, but I ignored it. When we got back home my mom was dead with a knife in her back. They never found the bastard who did it, and I blamed myself for her death. A few weeks after my mom's funeral, my father, being the great father he is, sold me to his sick landlord." _**"Take over Kakarot."**_

"A few years later my mom and a bunch of other cops on the same case busted the landlord, Frieza, for slave trade. She brought Vegeta home to live with us, he was 10 when he came to live with us. When I turned 11 my mom died in a police shoot out. 8 months ago my dad died in a lab explosion."

"I see, but how have you boys been taking care of yourselves?"

"Both of Kakarot's parents' life insurance."

"Then I guess you boys can leave."

* * *

**17 minutes later**

"Hey, Vegeta, I was thinking that we should change our names, there could be people here who might recognize us."

"Fine, but I don't think you should be worried no one in the universe, except for the Nameks, and the people on our dimension's Earth know who you are. I'm a different story most of the universe has at least heard of me."

The ironic thing was that; as our teenage Saiyans were talking, they passed by not only a store full of items from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT, but they had also passed by a television store that was playing Vegeta and Goku's first battle on Earth.

"Vegeta... I don't mean to be a bother, but I'm starving."

"Fine, lets go find ourselves a restaurant."

"But, Vegeta, we don't have any money."

"We don't Kakarot, but the doctor, the officer, and that lady were kind enough to me their wallets."

"Vegeta, you can't just take people's wallets, stealing is wrong."

"Kakarot, I'm going to give it to you straight, it's either steal peoples wallets, or kill them and take all their belongings."

"Fine, have it your way."

"Hn."

"Vegeta lets go into that restaurant over there... it's called Golden Corral."

* * *

**Inside Golden Corral**

"Vegeta, this line is so long, we'll never make it to the front!"

"Kakarot, there are only 4 people in front of us."

"But Vegeta, by the time we get there all the good food will be gone by then!"

"Kakarot stop, you're making a scene, people are staring, and besides this woman is going to take our order or something."

"Hi boys, what would you like to drink?"

"Water." They said simultaneously.

"Okay, what are your ages?"

"13 and 14."

"That will be $12.00."

"Pay her Geta, I'm starving."

Vegeta growled at Goku for the nickname, and then paid the woman. Both him and Goku made their way to a table. Goku looked around and once he saw the chocolate wonderfall he decided he had died and gone to a better part of heaven.

"Vegeta, I'm completely convinced we've both died and are in a better part of Otherworld."

"For once I agree with you completely Kakarot."

With that being said our 2 favorite Saiyans attacked the buffet.

10 minutes into their lunch the two Saiyans had attracted a very large crowd. Many people were amazed, but others were disgusted by the amount of food that was being inhaled. Unfortunately most of the crowd was watching Vegeta, much to his annoyance. While Goku just shoveled food into his mouth, making a mess of himself, Vegeta ate like a prince. Vegeta ate just as fast as Goku, but with more finesse and perfect posture. After being at Golden Corral for 2 hours the restaurant manager made the worst decision of his life.

"Excuse me, boys, but I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave." When he finished his statement he started removing some of the still full plates.

"You can't take my food, I feel faint, I'm withering away. What kind of bastard are you. Vegeta do something." _**"Preferably something violent."**_

"You can't take that, it's ours. Besides this is an _All you can eat _buffet, we are still hungry, and I don't see a time limit on your sign. Don't test me human. I can and will shove a ki blast up your ass."

"You boys should leave before I call the cops."

"What are they going to do? Shoot me? Bitch please, I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, your pathetic guns won't hurt me. Kakarot grab as many plates as you can, we're leaving. Bring that chocolate fountain thing too."

"You can't just take the stuff in my restaurant!"

"Watch us. Kakarot, Instant Transmission us out of here." With that Vegeta and Goku disappeared.

* * *

**In some random part of Houston**

Our two favorite Saiyans had finished their meal and were currently looking for a place to stay.

"Vegeta where are we going to live.?"

"The hell if I know, where did you teleport us to?"

Before Goku could answer he was interrupted by a woman.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I overheard you boys talking, and if you want you can come live with me, all I ask is that you don't mess up my house while I'm at work, or when I go away on my business trips."

"Why should we come live with you? What's your motive?"

"Stop being so suspicious Geta she seems like a nice person. We accept your offer."

"That's great, my name is Silvia, you boys can tell me your names once you're settled in."

* * *

**Inside the house: Goku and Vegeta's room**

"This is a great room. Hey, Vegeta remember that thing I told you about changing our names?"

"What of it Kakarot?"

"Well my name shall now be Gabriel, Gabriel Son. What's yours going to be."

"Valentino Ouji."

"Boys, I've enrolled you into a middle school take this enrollment test and you'll be in."

* * *

**1 hour later**

After both boys had taken their tests, the computer informed them that they had both been accepted and were to begin school on Monday; it also began to print out their schedules, directions to the school, the school's code of conduct, the dress code, and where they could buy their uniform. Vegeta received his schedule first

* * *

**Name: Valentino Ouji**

**Student ID: 8343821**

**Grade: 8****th**

**Homeroom: Mrs. Garces**

**Period 1: Ms. Silva Class: Art**

**Period 2: Ms. Fernandez Class: Reading**

**Period 3: Mrs. Garces Class: Algebra**

_**Lunch**_

**Period 4: Mr. Daniels Class: Study Hall**

**Period 5: Ms. Thoreau Class: Science**

**Period 6: Mrs. Garces Class: Algebra**

**Period 7: Mr. Branham Class: History**

**Period 8: Ms. Ortiz Class: Spanish**

_**Lunch**_

**Period 9: Mr. Smith Class: Karate**

**Period 10: Ms. Hall Class: English**

_**Mondays and Thursdays: Period 1-5**_

_**Tuesdays and Fridays: Period 6-10**_

_**Wednesdays: Early Dismissal: Alternate**_

* * *

**Name: Gabriel Son**

**Student ID: 4658766**

**Grade: 8****th**

**Homeroom: Mrs. Garces**

**Period 1: Mr. Smith Class: Karate**

**Period 2: Ms. Fernandez Class: Reading**

**Period 3: Mrs. Garces Class: Algebra**

_**Lunch**_

**Period 4: Mr. Mosley Class: AVID**

**Period 5: Ms. Thoreau Class: Science**

**Period 6: Mrs. Garces Class: Algebra**

**Period 7: Mr. Branham Class: History**

**Period 8: Ms. Fernandez Class: Journalism**

_**Lunch**_

**Period 9: Ms. Ikeike Class: Computers**

**Period 10: Ms. Hall Class: English**

_**Mondays and Thursdays: Period 1-5**_

_**Tuesdays and Fridays: Period 6-10**_

_**Wednesdays: Early Dismissal: Alternate**_

* * *

"Look, Vegeta, we have most of your classes together."

"I'm overjoyed at the notion of us being in every class together Kakarot." Vegeta said with sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Isn't it great, I'm happy too." As always Goku failed to notice Vegeta's sarcasm.

"Boys, here I got you your uniform, go try them on, you first..."

"Valentino."

When Vegeta finished changing he was absolutely livid. "I refuse to wear this crap everyday!"

"What's wrong Valentino, your friend Gabriel seems to like it."

"He likes it because he's a total color blind baka who enjoys oversized clothes. I'm okay with the black shirt but who the fuck would wear khaki pants voluntarily."

"I'm sorry Valentino, but you have to wear that. Well boys its 9:30 PM. Its time for you to go to sleep you have to go to school tomorrow morning."

* * *

**The next morning**

"Kakarot get your ass up, we're going to be late."

"Fine, fine, I'm up."

Using their Saiyan speed both boys were dressed in under a minute, and were making their way out the door when Silvia stopped them.

"Wait boys, there is no way I'm letting you two walk to school. Go get in the truck I'll drive you there."

Both boys looked at each other and shrugged, but eventually got into the truck. The drive was relatively short and silent. In about 5 minutes the two Saiyans arrived at their new prison... I mean school.

"Okay boys, I'll be back at 3:35 to pick you up, don't get into trouble on your first day. Go straight to the auditorium and make new friends." Silvia then gave each of the boys a kiss on the cheek and drove off.

The two Saiyan teens walked to the auditorium and, because of Vegeta, found a quiet secluded place in which they would not be bothered. After a while the 8th graders were dismissed. After our Saiyan teens got lost multiple times they finally found the room.

"I told you it was this room Kakarot!"

"No you didn't you said it was over there."

"SHUT UP THIRDCLASS!"

Little did our Saiyans know, that their lives were about to take a drastic change.

* * *

**So here it is RR and if you like this story take you can find similar stories on my profile and on my friend's profile too. Her pen name is ****Zutarafan4ev**


End file.
